


One Piece PETs: Staying Home

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [141]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hanako and Kuina stay behind on the ship, while everyone else is away. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Staying Home

**One Piece PETs: Staying Home**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This better-than-great series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"Hanako, we'll be going out into town for a while," spoke Robin. "Stay here and watch your sister, please."

 

"Sure, Mom," Hanako answered.

 

"And no wild parties," Luffy added. "at least, not without us."

 

"Yes, Uncle Luffy," Hanako replied.

 

"We'll behave," added Kuina. "Promise."

 

"Good," Zoro nodded. "We'll be back at around 6 o'clock. The ship better be in one piece when we get back."

 

"Hehe, one piece," Luffy giggled.

 

"Yes, Luffy, we get it," Nami said. "now, let's go."

 

With that, everyone left, leaving Kuina and Hanako alone.

 

"Well, Kuina," Hanako started, "until everyone gets back, we have this place to ourselves."

 

Kuina smiled at this.

 

"Yup!" she beamed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

 

"Sure!" Hanako answered. "What'dya wanna watch?"

 

"Umm..." Kuina hummed. "I don't really know."

 

Hanako smiled and pet her gently.

 

"Why don't we watch _Tarzan_?" he asked.

 

"Yeah!" Kuina cheered.

 

"Great!" Hanako smiled. "Let's go!"

 

   They got the snacks and drinks ready, Hanako inserted the DVD into the DVD player, and watched the movie with his sister. Kuina cried during the beginning of the film and Hanako did, too, surprisingly. Good thing they had tissues. They both laughed at the funny moments, especially when Jane had her drawing stolen by a baby baboon. They cried at any sad parts, like when Tarzan said goodbye to Kala.

 

"Why, Tarzan?!" Kuina sobbed. "Why did you have to choose your human side?!!"

 

"I know you love Jane, but Kala's your mother, man!" Hanako added. "Even if she is a gorilla!"

 

Tantor and Terk got the news and naturally, they didn't handle it well...the latter, moreso.

 

"Poor Terk," Kuina said.

 

"She may be loud and obnoxious, but even I feel for her." added Hanako.

 

Eventually, when Tarzan got on the ship...things started to go horribly wrong, for he was soon captured by Clayton and his goons.

 

"Ooh, I hate that guy!" exclaimed Kuina.

 

"Same," Hanako concurred. "rotten poacher."

 

Soon, Tantor and Terk rescued them.

 

"Tantor kinda reminds me of you, Kuina," Hanako spoke up. "you're both pretty timid, but when the time calls for it, you'll put your life on the line for the ones you love."

 

Kuina smiled at this.

 

"That's true," she agreed. "Thanks, Hanako."

 

"You're welcome, little sis," replied Hanako as he pet Kuina. "Now let's keep watching."

 

"Right," Kuina nodded.

 

During the film, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Terk, and Tantor fought to save Tarzan's family.

 

"Yeah!" Kuina cheered. "Kick their butts!"

 

"That's right!" Hanako cheered. "No one messes with your family and gets away with it!"

 

Soon, Kerchak was free...but the reunion between him and Tarzan was short-lived.

 

"Oh, no!" Kuina cried. "He got shot!!"

 

"Why?!" Hanako questioned. "Kerchak was finally starting to acknowledge Tarzan!!"

 

Soon, the final showdown between Tarzan and Clayton began.

 

"Come on, Tarzan!" Kuina cheered. "You can do it!"

 

"Do it for Kerchak!" added Hanako.

 

Soon, the fight came to an end...albeit, rather gruesomely.

 

"I...did not expect that," Hanako spoke, shocked at Clayton's death.

 

Kuina whimpered as she buried her face in a pillow.

 

"Too scary...!" she squeaked.

 

Soon, came Kerchak's death. Hanako and Kuina were in tears, by this point. The latter even more so than her brother.

 

"Why...?!" she sobbed. "Why'd he have to die?!"

 

Hanako sniffled and wiped his eyes.

 

"Damn you, Disney...!" he spoke. "Messing with our feels, again!!"

 

Now, Tarzan is the new leader of his family.

 

"Wow...!" Kuina whispered.

 

"Holy smokes...!" Hanako muttered. "It's like passing responsibility!"

 

"Yeah," Kuina agreed. "Amazing...!"

 

Afterwards, it was time for Jane and her father to go back to London. Of course, Tarzan was there to see them off.

 

"Aw," Kuina pouted. "I was hoping she'd stay."

 

"Jane, come on," spoke Hanako. "Do what you heart says!"

 

In the end, Jane decided to stay with Tarzan, and her father stayed, too.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered. "She's staying!"

 

"All right!" Hanako exclaimed. "I knew it!"

 

_"Two Worlds,  
One family~!"_

 

In an instant, Tarzan did his famous yell and the movie ended, right after.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"That was a great film," Hanako commented. "so, what do you wanna do next?"

 

"Umm..." Kuina hummed. "can we play checkers?"

 

"Sure!" Hanako answered. "Let's do it!"

 

   With that, they went to go play. Hanako got the checker board ready; he had the black pieces while Kuina had red. Next, they started playing and so far, Kuina was winning.

 

_'She clearly gets it from Mom,'_ thought Hanako. _'Not that I'm complaining.'_

 

"King me," spoke Kuina. "I win."

 

"Bummer," muttered Hanako. "oh, well."

 

Kuina smiled at her victory and her brother chuckled as he pet her.

 

"I'm hungry, now," Kuina spoke up.

 

"What do you wanna eat?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Can I have ice cream?" Kuina asked.

 

"Sure thing," Hanako answered. "Just no nuts."

 

"Yeah," Kuina nodded.

 

In the kitchen, Hanako grabbed some mint n' chip flavored ice cream from the frig.

 

"How many scoops?" Hanako asked.

 

"Just two," Kuina replied.

 

"Got it." the Hybrid Man replied as he placed two scoops of ice cream into a bowl.

 

Next, he gave the bowl to Kuina, who sat at the table.

 

"Thank you," Kuina spoke as she ate her ice cream.

 

"You're welcome, sis," replied Hanako. "And maybe after ice cream, we can go play hide-and-seek."

 

"Yeah!" Kuina complied.

 

   Hanako smiled. He loved doing things that made his little sister happy. Once Kuina finished eating her ice cream, she and Hanako began their game of hide-and-seek.

 

"1...2...3..." Hanako counted, standing in front of the mast with his eyes covered.

 

Kuina used this chance to hide. She hid in her favorite spot: under the desk in the library.

 

_'He'll never find me here!'_ she thought.

 

"Ready or not, here I come!" Hanako called.

 

The Tiger/Crane Hybrid Man began his search for his younger sister.

 

"Where are you~?" he called.

 

No answer.

 

"Huh," Hanako muttered. "Well-played, little sister."

 

_'However...'_ he thought.

 

That's where his sense of smell kicked in.

 

_'You can't fool your big bro.'_

 

He soon followed her scent trail to the library and underneath the desk.

 

"Hi, Kuina." Hanako smiled.

 

"You found me!" Kuina exclaimed.

 

"Yup!" Hanako said, picking his sister up. "What do you wanna do next?"

 

"Umm...I dunno," Kuina answered. "we've done almost everything today."

 

"True," Hanako agreed. "you tired?"

 

Kuina just yawned in response.

 

"I'll take that as a yes," spoke Hanako as he took Kuina to her room.

 

   Kuina rested her head on her brother's shoulder and she smiled as she closed her eyes. Once Hanako entered Kuina's room, he set the Cub Child down on her bed and tucked her in.

 

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

 

Kuina smiled in her sleep as Hanako left her room. At that moment, everyone returned.

 

"We're home!" Robin called.

 

"Shh~!" Hanako shushed. "Mom, Kuina's sleeping. I just tucked her in."

 

"Sorry," Robin apologized in a softer voice. "So, how was everything while we were gone?"

 

"Great," answered Hanako. "Kuina and I had a great time."

 

"Aww, it's so sweet you get along with her," Nami cooed, smiling warmly. "It's like how you and Belle used to be."

 

"Yeah," Hanako agreed, smiling dismally.

 

"...Sorry," Nami apologized. "I forget how sad that makes you."

 

"It's all right, Aunt Nami," Hanako told her. "Belle's safe where she is now and that's all that matters."

 

"That's right," Luffy agreed with a grin. "Who knows? She may've become a pirate by now!"

 

"She might've also formed a crew by now, too!" added Chopper.

 

Hanako chuckled at this.

 

"Yup," he agreed. "Who knows? Maybe I might decide to join her."

 

"Kuina will be sad, if you go," Robin pointed out. "Who will she play with?"

 

"Ah," Hanako gasped. "that's right...but, I could never take her with me. It'd be too dangerous."

 

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "I'm sure she'd understand, though."

 

"I hope you're right, Dad." spoke Hanako.

 

Zoro put his paw on his shoulder.

 

"Don't worry," he told Hanako. "Things will work out."

 

Hanako smiled a little.

 

"Thanks, Dad," he said.

 

"You're welcome." Zoro replied.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Hanako glanced up at the skies.

 

_'...Belle...maybe I'll stay home...just a bit longer,'_ he thought. _'please wait for me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this out for a while, now.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like.:D


End file.
